Link's Love for Zelda
by FabledLegend
Summary: The knife flashed through the moon light with a deadly gleam. With practiced ease it was deflected and the man in the black cloak stumbled. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Link slashed his sword across the man's chest and he fell with a dull thud. This is my first fic, so take it easy on me. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**I Would like to thank Yoru95 for all of the help and support with this story. Plus I would like to encourage you all to check out her story "Rise of a Knight". It and a few PMs back and forth are what gave me the idea and courage to write this story.**

**Also this is my first fic, so please don't bitch and moan if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: Believe me I don't own Legend of Zelda, only the idea for this fic.**

* * *

The knife flashed through the moon light with a deadly gleam. With practiced ease it was deflected and the man in the black cloak stumbled. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Link slashed his sword across the man's chest and he fell with a dull thud. As Link kneeled before the still figure in front of him, he recognized him as a man from a few years ago who had been terrorizing a local farming family. Link thought he should still have been in jail where he had left him.

Allowing his mind to wander almost cost him his life as pain exploded up his arm, and he stumbled back. Looking down in horror, he watched as blood continued to seep from the large cut going from his wrist to elbow.

Link couldn't believe he had been so stupid, as to let his guard down and in the process get hurt. With a grimace he tore off a piece of his cloak, bound his am, and began to stumble towards the Castle.

Link felt nauseous as he burst through the door to his room. As Princess Zelda's chief protector, he was allowed his own room. He dropped his sword and shield by the door as soon as he was inside and able to close the door. Link grabbed the night basket from beside his bed as he expelled his lunch from earlier in the day before passing out on the cold stones in the middle of his room

_It was a beautiful, sunny day. Link was sitting with his back resting on a tree in the castles garden. He watched as Zelda twirled among the flowers with a childish delight. Link noticed that Zelda had suddenly stopped dancing and was now looking up at the sky, which at this time was no longer sunny, but darkening quickly. As Link began to stand up roots burst from the ground and enveloped him. The darkness was now descending towards Zelda as Link struggled against the roots._

_Zelda was now completely covered in darkness, hiding her from Link. From the darkness Link could hear Zelda screaming._

"_Link."_

" _Link!"_

"_LINK!"_

Link jerked awake, still lying on the floor with Zelda knocking softly on his door.

"Are you up yet…Link!? "

He could hear the worry in her voice. The events from the previous night quickly flashed through his mind: The man jumping out from the shadows, a dagger aimed at his chest, the knife wound to his arm…

When his thoughts returned to his wound, he looked down and his mouth opened and closed as if trying to speak.

The knife wound was only a faint white line on his arm. The continuous knocking on his door brought his attention back to the real world.

"Yeah…one moment" he managed to mumble loud enough for Zelda to hear "I'll be right out"

"Yeah, ok, but hurry. You know how my father is. I can't go anywhere without you there to guard me. Even in the throne room…you do remember me telling you that I'm listening to the peoples' complaints today, right?"

_Damn_ he thought _I completely forgot_. "Uhh… of course I remember. How could I forget?"

He grabbed his sword and shield from where he dropped them the night before and he backed into Zelda as he left his room.

"Oh my goddesses! Princess, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching what I was…"

"Link," she sighed, "how many times must I tell you, don't call me Princess?"

"Sorry Zel, It was an accident"

"Alright, come on" she groaned in a very unPrincess like fashion "We've got a long day ahead of us"

In the throne room, Link stood beside Zelda as people stepped forth to bring their complaints to her. He stood completely still, watching, but only hearing his own heart beat in his ears. With each passing second it seemed to get louder and louder, until it was a deafening roar in his ears. Almost as if in slow motion, Link noticed a man in the crowd step forward slightly, with his hand coming away from his belt with a knife in its grasp.

The man flung the blade.

With incredible speed, Link reached his arm out, plucked the blade straight out of the air and, as time seemed to return to normal, sent it right back towards the man.

The crowd became completely silent as the man crumpled to the floor, grabbing at the knife imbedded in his throat. After he plucked at it weakly for a few moments, the man gave a shuddering gasp and died while blood drained from his mouth. As if someone flipped a switch Link could hear everything else again. He heard whispers such as…

"He tried to assassinate the princess"

"Never seen such speed"

"Grabbed it right out of the air"

"Amazing"

"Princess" Link said as he grabbed Zelda's hand "I have to get you out of here and to your office"

The crowd stared in awe at Link's retreating form and the princess following a short distance behind. None there had even known what was happening until he had launched the knife back at the man in the crowd.

"Link? How did you do that" Zelda asked with a slight mixture of awe and fear after a display of such fatal speed.

Link shrugged "I honestly don't know, I just knew you were in danger, so I reacted"

"Well…however you did it, thank you. You saved my life. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be standing here now. "

"Zelda, you know that no matter what happens, I will always be right here by your side. I swear it."

Zelda smiled slightly and gave Link a brief hug before turning to enter her bedchamber off to the side of her office.

As soon as she had closed the door, Link doubled over as pain shot up and down his arm. No longer was his arm just marred by a faint white line, but instead was a maze of blue-purple tentacle-like veins extending from the scar the knife had left behind. After a moment of excruciating pain the veins and the pain disappeared, leaving Link with a knot in his stomach.

The doors to the castles library were thrown back as Link ran in. He quietly thanked the goddesses that the librarian was out because he would have had trouble explaining his sudden appearance to him.

"_It has to be a poison, nothing else makes sense_," he thought as he pulled book after book, on the subject, off the shelf

After almost an hour of searching through book after book after book on poison and how it works, he finally found what he was looking for in a book called Ancient Hylian Poisons.

Life Poison

_A very rare poison from Ancient Hyrule. Very difficult to make and very expensive. Said to slowly sap the infected life energy, accompanied with an ever worsening pain each day, until the infected has been sapped of all life energy and the will to live. Only visible indication of having been infected is a scar. No known cure has been discovered._

Link's face went pale

"No no no no no no no NOOO"! He yelled." How could I have been so careless? What will happen to the princess now, who'll protect her if I'm not there to do it?"

In barely more than a whisper, Link spoke. "I swear to you princess, for what remains of my life, I will protect you".

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I did. **

**FabledLegend**

**P.S. I will try and get Chapter 2 up as soon as I can, but I don't own a computer at home (sad right), So I can only work at school, but it being senior year and all, I may not get to it for a while. If I forget, send me a PM, because I usually check my email at least once a day...or a good kick to the crotch would achieve the same desired effect. So until next time, Keep on saving Zelda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer: I would love to, but I don't own LoZ.**

**Any questions just review or PM me, I will try to answer them all**

* * *

_How is it that she can be so calm, when only two days ago, she was almost killed_ Link thought broodingly

Link stood next to the fruit stand and watched as Princess Zelda played tag with some of the town's children. She ducked and wove in and around the stands, while her musical laugh floated around Links head, making his heart soar but his mood darken as he thought about the assassination attempt.

_She looks so beautiful, _he thought, as his eyes followed her,_ and pretty soon I won't even be able to do anything to protect her. What can I do to unsure her safety, after I'm gone?_

"Zelda" Link called as he walked towards her swiftly

"Yes Link"

"I think it is time that I taught you how to use a sword…and maybe a bow too"

Zelda stared at him for a few seconds as she thought about what he said before she replied: "Uh…Of course Link, but why the change of heart now? You always said no when I asked you to train me before."

"Well," he began softly "I've realized that, no matter how much I may always want to be there for you, I **can't** always be there for you, so the least I can do is make sure you can defend yourself properly, if the need ever arises."

The sun had barely begun to rise, even as the sharp clash of steel on steel reverberated throughout the castle's courtyard. After just one week of training, Link was surprised at the ease with which Zelda had learned to use a sword. Her skill, after just one week, surpassed that of most soldiers who had been training their entire lives. The only other person who he could think of who learned just as quick, was himself, and she wielded the sword with such finesse, it looked as if she was dancing, each sword stroke flowing together with the last.

The sparring session ended with a clanging sound, after Link had disarmed Zelda with a practiced flick of his sword, which caught the hilt of her sword and flung it away.

"Ok," Link said as he bent to retrieve Zelda's discarded sword, "that's enough training, with the sword, for today, now we start with the bow."

Zelda squealed with delight, "Really, can we?"

Link couldn't help but smile at her obvious joy, "Of course, that way you can stop an attacker without having to get close, although that is why I also taught you to use a sword."

Link began showing Zelda how to hold the bow and how to nock an arrow correctly, before he stepped off to the side and allowed her to try for herself. He was surprised at how well she used the bow. After she hit three perfect bulls-eyes and two that were slightly off, she began to draw another arrow back to start again, but got distracted by a maid telling her, her father wanted to speak with her, right away.

She turned as she began to speak, "Very well, I will be there a mome- her hand slipped and released the already draw arrow."

Link yelped "ZELDA!"

She turned quickly, thinking she would see an arrow in his chest, but when she looked, she saw Link was holding his groin in an awkward way, with a look of shock and horror on his face.

"You almost ensured that there would never be any little Links running around!"

Zelda laughed, "I'm so sorry Link, but the look on your face, you should see it, absolutely priceless."

When Zelda laughed, any anger Link was feeling quickly fizzled into nothing, "I don't think you would be saying that if you were in my position" he countered

"Perhaps, but you still should have seen your face. It made my day. I hope you're not mad at me for almost…injuring you and then laughing at it."

"Zel," he sighed, "I could never be mad at you"

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked with surprise

Link paled, "Oh uh, well you see…"

"Princess? Princess Zelda?" Link and Zelda turned and saw a servant walking towards them,"Your father wants to speak with you at once, he told me to fetch you as soon as possible and to not leave until you were following me."

Zelda sighed and turned towards Link "Very well, I'm sorry Link but we'll have to continue this conversation later"

"That's ok, Zel," he responded quickly, "I have things to do as well, and I think you handle the bow well enough that I have nothing left to teach you. Basically, it's up to you to continue practicing"

"Princess Zelda, I'm sorry but your father did say right away," the servant said with a bit of an apologetic tone.

"Yes, yes. Take me to him"

Link watched as Zelda walked away before he turned towards the gardens. He liked to spend time in the middle of the gardens, next to the bubbling fountain with a statue of the goddesses presenting the Triforce. It gave him time to come to terms with his upcoming death in the near future. Almost as if his thoughts summoned it, the maze of veins appeared and pain tore through his body. The poison was definitely spreading, before it was just in his arm and now he felt it in his entire body and the veins no longer appeared on just his arm, but all over his body now. The pain was agonizing and Link could barely stand.

After a few moments had passed, the pain and veins disappeared. Link stood up shakily, and almost fell, only avoiding falling by grabbing the Triforce offered by the goddesses. When his hand gripped the statue, he felt a tingling sensation. Chalking it up to his imagination, he let go of the statue and returned to thoughts of his death. He wondered how long he had left. The pain had definitely gotten worse over the past few days, but the first time was definitely the worst, due to how suddenly it had appeared. He sat down on the grass in front of the fountain and leaned against it.

"The first time was such a shock that I had no way of preparing for it," he thought. "At least now I know it's coming each day and can be ready for it. It's been a bit of a pain having to hide it from Zelda but somehow I've managed it so far. No way am I going to worry Zelda, if I can help it."

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, the quiet bubbling of the fountain, and the cool morning air, Link fell asleep.

_Link stood at the back of a church and he watched as Zelda and some worthless slug of a prince got married. Every time he tried to speak, nothing came out, and when he tried to move, it felt like he had boulders chained to his feet._

"_You may kiss the bride"_

Zelda and fancy pants leaned forward and right as their lips were about to meet, Link jerked awake. He put his head in his lap and sobbed once before he chocked down his emotions, refusing to let anything show. He knew Zelda had to marry, and after he was gone, she would marry one of those "men", who wanted nothing more than her body and title. They cared nothing for her, not like he did, and that is what hurt him the most. Not his own impending death, not the agonizing pain each day, but he knew when he died, he would have to leave Zelda.

Stone faced, straight-backed, he walked towards the stables. He needed to go for a ride, he hadn't seen Epona in two days and he missed her.

When he entered the stables, Epona neighed her greeting and Link had to smile. No matter how upset he was, Epona was always glad to see him.

"Hey girl, how've you been, ready to go for a ride?"

Epona snorted and nodded her head. It always amazed Link at how she always seemed to understand him. He saddled her and jumped up with a fluid practiced ease, and set out for a quick ride around Hyrule Field.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**FabledLegend**

**P.S. Please review, it's a bit discouraging to take the time to write something and recieve no indication of whether they liked it or not. I do care what people think (though I will continue to write this story no matter what). Once again Yoru95, Thanks for all your help and for putting up with all my grammer errors, and don't worry the conversation between Zelda and her father will be in the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank all of those who have viewed my fic and reviewed. It's nice to see that people are enjoying my story.**

**I'm not going to put another disclaimer because...YOU DON'T TELL ME! :)**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Link's love for Zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Link entered the stables just as the sun was rising. As he was putting Epona in her stall he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Zelda in the stall entry way.

"Where were you all night?" she wondered aloud.

"I thought it would be a good idea for Epona to get out of the stables for awhile, so I spent the night out in Hyrule field. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just, I wanted to talk to you about the conversation I had with my father yesterday."

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"He told me that he is having a ball planned for some reason or another, and I was wondering if maybe, you might, you know…go…with me?"

"Oh?" He said with surprise "Of course I'd love too, but aren't you supposed to meet with possible suitors at these events."

"Technically yes, but if it makes you feel better, you can go as my body guard, who just happens to dance with me…to keep an eye on me of course."

Link couldn't help but smile. He knew she hated these balls, and that she only went to please her father. "Deal, when is it?"

"Tonight" she replied with a small apologetic smile, "I know, its last minute, but he's been planning it for a week now and just never told me until yesterday, and then I couldn't find and tell you, so I thought…"

Link laughed "Zel, It's ok, I'm not mad. I'll be ready by then, and then we'll have a great time. Just you wait and see."

Link paced his room nervously. Despite his comforting words to Zelda, he didn't know what to wear. Most of his clothes were for work purposes not fancy balls, being the Princess's chief protector and all. Suddenly, he remembered a suit he had gotten from his trip to the Kokiri Forest. It was a belted, sleeveless tunic over a white silken shirt. The tunic was made of rich quality leather, dyed forest green. Along with green breeches and a pair of brown, knee-high boots in soft leather, while the broad belt depicted the royal crest. The outfit was completed with a green cloak trimmed with gold and depicting the triforce, hanging from his shoulders. He chuckled and smiled mischievously, "Zelda won't even recognize me with this on."

When he had finished putting his suit on, Link went to escort Zelda from her room, and down to her throne, were the people waited to begin the ball. As he was about to knock on the door to her room, the door opened suddenly and his mouth dropped as he stared shamelessly. There stood in front of him the love of his life. Dressed in a light green, strapless dress with a few yellow triforces, she stood there, smirking at him.

"So I take it you like my dress?"

Link quickly snapped his mouth shut "Y-yes it looks very n-nice." After a moment of wordless silence and Zelda watching him, Link remembered why he was standing there, and offered his arm."Are you ready to go Zel?" he asked quickly

Zelda continued to smirk "Ready when you are."

Arm in arm, they walked towards the throne room.

I didn't know you had such a beautiful, I mean handsome, outfit Link. Wherever did you get it?"

"Actually, I got it when you sent me to gather reports from the different holds throughout your kingdom. I was in Kokiri forest and I helped save the elder and his family. As a thank-you, they had this outfit made for me. I tried to pay for it, but they wouldn't let me."

As Link told her of how he got his outfit, they arrived at the entrance to the throne room. Everyone stared at the magnificent duo as they walked towards Zelda's throne. With Zelda seated, the music began and people started to dance.

"Link?"

"Yes Zelda"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Awwww Zelda," he whined, "the guy is supposed to ask the girl to dance, not the other way around."

Zelda laughed, "Oh get over it, I'm the Princess, remember? I have to be willing to take charge."

"Oh, alright, let's dance."

Zelda grabbed Link's hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Link took hold of Zelda's waist and they danced for a few seconds in silence. Link couldn't believe that he got to hold his Princess. He felt as if it was just him and Zelda, no one else was around. He was taken from his thoughts when Zelda started talking.

"It's nice to just stop and do something nice for a change."

"What do you mean Zel?"

"I'm always signing some document, approving some plan for a new bridge, or meeting with my advisors. Not to mention all those suitors who act like I'm just a prize to be won."

At the mention of suitors Link felt his heart skip a beat. "Yes…the suitors"

"I don't know what I'm going to do Link. My father wants me to marry one of them, he said the law requires a princess to marry before she is sixteen, but I don't love them. How can I marry someone I don't love, what kind of a marriage is that?" She stopped dancing

"Zelda."

"Not only that but what if I'm not a good queen? I can barely handle being a princess. Most people think being a princess is just wearing the best clothes or eating the best food, but it's not. I have to be proper all the time, I have to go to meetings, and I can't do anything I want to. I want to be able to go for a walk in the gardens whenever I feel like it. I want to be able to visit the town square without an armed escort. And I would love to visit Lake Hylia, just once. But my father just tells me, 'You have more important things to worry about.'"

"Zelda."

"I mean, is life even worth living if your miserable all the time, if you have to marry someone you have only just met and don't love, or if you have absolutely no freedom?"

"ZELDA" She paused and looked at Link. He saw that she was on the verge of tears." You're going to be a great queen, just the fact that you are this worried about it should prove to you that you will. Only someone who really cares would get this upset about it. Besides, I have faith in you. You're the most responsible person I know, if anyone can be an amazing Queen, it's you.

Zelda looked at Link in surprise, "How come you never said this before?"

Link smiled "You never needed to hear it before, plus, you never asked."

Zelda closed her eyes, placed her head on Link's shoulder and they started dancing again. "Thank you, Link, you've always been there for me"

"No problem Zel"

Just as the song had been about to end, Link tightened his grip on Zelda as the worst pain he had ever felt rushed through his body.

"Link? Oh Goddesses, LINK!"

The blue-purple veins overtook his body and continued up past his neck to his face. Link moaned as the pain grew worse and worse. Zelda screamed and the music stopped as people stood and watched as the veins fully overtook Link's entire body. The last thing Link heard before darkness enveloped him was Zelda screaming for help and calling his name.

* * *

**Did you like it, love it, hate it? I won't know unless you review.**

**FabledLegend**

**P.S. Thanks are in order for Yoru95, without whom, this fic would not have been written. I want the world (or at least all who read this fic) to know that, she is the greatest! **

**To anyone who thinks the description of Link's suit sounds familiar, you are right. I borrowed it from John Flanagan's 7th Rangers apprentice book, Erak's Ransom, which I do not own. Hopefully it is not a problem that I did, I just thought it fit Link's character.**

**Oh! One more thing. If anyone knows the name of this story, would you please send me a PM with it?**

**It talks about Link standing on a roof in Kakariko Village as the village children are playing down below, blissfully unaware of what was going on above them. Then just as Link is stepping of the roof, Zelda stops him and is wondering why he was going to commit suicide.**

**Please, if you know the name, Send it to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait for chapter 4, but it's here now.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Link stood in the middle of beautiful meadow, the flowers were in full bloom, and the creek bubbled softly, creating a soothing music that made him feel sleepy. The creek that emptied into the meadow began as a small waterfall. Seated above the waterfall on three stone thrones, were three gorgeous women. The first had hair as green as an emerald, the second with hair as red as blood, and the third with hair as blue as the inside of a glacier. Link knew almost immediately that he stood before the goddesses. As if their beauty wasn't enough, the redhead, whom Link knew to be Din, spoke.

"Welcome, Hero." She said with a voice as comforting as a fire on a cold night, "We've been expecting you for some time."

Link stared in awe and horror, "Am I dead?"

The green haired goddess spoke next, with a voice as soothing as the meadow he was standing in. "Yes, Hero, because you cared more for the safety of another, you suffered every day and have finally succumbed to the poison that ran through your veins."

"So why am here?" Link asked in confusion

"Because, Hero" began the blue haired goddess with a voice as calming as a slow flowing river, "your time is not up. You swore to be by the princess's side until she no longer needed you, and she still needs you."

Link didn't notice he had fallen as darkness once again overtook him.

* * *

_That's odd_," Link thought, "_why is someone crying?_

He opened his eyes and saw that Zelda was sitting beside him, hunched over with her head in her hands, crying. Without pausing to think about why she was crying, Link got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Zelda. He didn't understand why she had been crying, or why he felt her stiffen when he hugged her.

"Link?" She whispered, "You're dead, I saw you die, the healer told me you were dead."

Link opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. As he started to panic, Zelda looked up at his face and just looked at him.

"Link, how come you won't answer me? I thought I had lost you forever."

Link continued to stare at Zelda. _Even if I can't speak to her I will still protect her_. He just shook his head.

"Does that mean you can't speak, or you won't speak to me? Link, I'm so sorry, I should have known something was wrong with you. I should have seen the signs, what with you disappearing each day to walk in the gardens and you teaching me to fight and…"

Link silenced her by putting his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Link, blaming myself won't help anything. The healer said it was some kind of poison, Life sap or Life drain, he said the cure is unknown."

Link nodded

"So how is it you survived?"

Link pointed to the hanging tapestry of the goddesses on the wall above his bed. Zelda gaped at him as he just shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?"

_What would that have done?_ He thought, _no one knows what the cure is_.

"I could have helped you!" Zelda started to cry as Link once again shook his head. "I could have tried!" she whispered. "I have to go…sign some documents, I'll let you rest."

Link watched her go as he wished he could tell her why the goddesses allowed him a second chance.

* * *

Link was surprised when he walked into the throne room. It had been three days since he had "died". Servants ran around as if being chased by Ganon himself.

"I'm glad the healer cleared you for duty."

Link whirled around in surprise, and found Zelda leaned against a pillar with an amused smile directed towards him. "Lord Marth will be visiting today, so naturally, everything has to be completely spotless. I do hope you will accompany me today when I have to meet him, I'm sure you remember him from the last time he was here."

He just nodded._ Of course I remember Marth, he was the pompous brat who wouldn't stop staring at you with lust so obvious, it was almost like a physical force._

* * *

"Link! We need to talk."

Link stopped walking. He knew it was Zelda even before he turned around, but he couldn't face her, not after what happened.

"You know this isn't what I want, but my father is King and I can't go against him even if I wa…"

She stopped as Link turned around and stared into her eyes. She could see the hurt in his eyes and knew she was the cause. "I'm sorry Link but I can't go against my father, I have to marry Marth. Please! You have to understand!"

Link turned before she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Please, Link!" She whispered.

He walked out the door and into the cool night air of the garden: and didn't stop even as the tears poured out and he sobbed quietly. The events from earlier continued to replay in his mind.

The whole day Link had put up with Marth and his arrogance while he walked a little ways behind him and Zelda while they talked. How he felt when he saw Marth get on one knee and pull a small box out from his pocket, the quiet yes from Zelda as she accepted, and the sound of crashing as he shoved his way past a servant who carried a tray of tea for the two. He even remembered the feeling of their eyes on his back when he stormed away, shortly followed by Zelda as she called and chased after him.

* * *

Somehow Link ended up at Lake Hylia. Zelda's favorite getaway when she was in desperate need of a vacation. _Doesn't she realize how much I love her, even if I never told her?_ Link sighed, _I guess Zelda no longer needs me. I taught her how to defend herself, and now she'll have a husband to add to that. There's no longer a reason for me to stay here anymore…is there? The goddesses told me I came back because Zelda still needed me…well, she obviously doesn't need me anymore._ Link stared at the dark waters of Lake Hylia as a calm certainty washed over him. He had gotten up and produced from the pouch at his waist the feather pen Zelda had gotten him for his last birthday, and some paper; and he wrote his message to Zelda. Only after he had finished did he look at what was written.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you this in person, but I love you. I always will. When I died, the reason the goddesses let me have another chance is because of my love for you, and the promise I made to never leave your side for as long as you needed me.I never said anything because I knew it would have been a doomed love. It is clear you no longer need me, as hard for me to admit that as it is, because you have Marth now. I only ever wanted what was best for you, and if this is what you deem the correct path, then I won't stop you; but I can't bear to see you with someone else. Just remember, it's for the best, besides I've always wanted to see the sunset from the top of Lake Hylia._

_I will love you always,_

_Link_

Link whistled sharply and waited. He heard the steady clomping as Epona approached where he stood, a few yards away from the edge of the cliff overlooking Lake Hylia, the beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows molding together into one amazing spectacle. He attatched the note to Epona's saddle and sent her back to the castle. After a half hour Link felt like he had put off his decision long enough, and wondered with a calm certainty what it would be like to die for real this time. He wondered if it would hurt or if he would just wake up in a different place with no memory of who he had been.

_I'm sorry Zelda, I really do love you_, with that thought Link ran towards the edge of the cliff prepared to dive off the four hundred foot drop, while the water lapped at the stone far below.

Never once had Link registered the dark form that ran at him as he started towards the cliff. Only after he had been tackled to the ground did Link realize he wasn't alone.

"**What the hell Link!?"**

Zelda stood above Link while he continued to sit on the ground and look up at her. The fire in her eyes scared him, even with the tears he could see she held back. He bowed his head, to ashamed to even meet her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" she started to cry. Link got up and put his arms around her as she sank to the ground. Sobs escaped from her every few seconds until she had fallen asleep in his arms with her head tucked under his chin. Never had Link seen Zelda so upset. Even as he lay back in the grass with Zelda's head on his chest, and he started to slip into sleep, he thought about Zelda and how she came to his rescue.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and feel free to leave a review.**

**FabledLegend**

**P.S. thanks go out to all those who have reviewed already and who have favorite/followed my story. I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as possible (I have a few ideas already written out).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Zelda nor will I ever...maybe.**

**Thanks Yoru95 for all your help.**

* * *

Link's eyes bolted open. He had felt something rub up against his leg. When he looked down, he gasped at Zelda's leg draped over his. Zelda mumbled and fidgeted in her sleep, and again rubbed against Link's leg. He blushed and began to untangle himself from Zelda, somewhat reluctantly. Zelda snuggled closer and Link cursed inwardly before he grabbed her inner thigh and her shin, with the intent to physically remove her.

"Link?" She gasped in a low whisper, still clouded by sleep. "What are you doing?"

He dropped her leg, but not before he turned a bright shade of red. He looked apologetically at Zelda before he looked down and shook his head. Zelda smiled at his discomfort. "It's okay Link, I know you wouldn't do anything that would end badly for your health." She joked. "But I do believe we have to get back to the castle soon, otherwise my father will send a platoon of guards after me. Also, I think I found a way out of my marriage to Marth."

With Marth's name mentioned, Link's head snapped up with a questioning look that conveyed his doubt.

"Just hear me out!" She pleaded. "I can't lose you, I know now, that it was stupid of me to think I can't go against my father, but if you're by my side, I'm willing to try." She wrapped her arms around Link and pressed her face into his chest. "I love you so much it hurts, when I saw the note on Epona, my heart stopped."

"I…love you…too…Zel"

Zelda gasped and pushed away from Link just far enough that she could look into his eyes, but still close enough to be held by him still.

"You spoke" she exclaimed joyfully

Link nodded. It took great effort to speak and even then it was as if he had gargled with acid right before, but the pure joy on Zelda's face made it well worth the pain and effort.

"We should go," she said with a small smile, "I have a conversation to have with my father."

Link nodded and whistled for Epona again. He smiled when he heard the faithful horse off in the distance. The smile died when he remembered the reason that he decided to return to the castle, and knew it would not be easy to convince the King of his love for Zelda.

* * *

Link could hear the King's raised voice from the other side of the throne room doors. The conversation had started with Zelda telling the King that she wouldn't marry Marth, Link smiled when he remembered the short pause before the King shouted 'WHAT!' so loud that Ganon had probably heard it from the sacred realm. After the King screamed that one word, he had sent the servants away so fast, they tripped over each other. The smile vanished when the voices paused momentarily.

"Zelda! You have to marry him, everything is already being planned!" The King's raised voice carried to Link clearly, even with the heavy oak door separating them.

"But father I don't love him!" He could hear the frustration in her voice

"What does love have to do with anything?!"

"Everything! How can I give myself to someone that I don't love?"

"Because your Kingdom comes first! I won't be around much longer and the law states that you have to be married before your sixteen!"

"That's exactly why we are having this conversation…I was going to tell you that I can't marry Marth because I don't love him, but also because I've decided to marry someone else."

Complete silenced followed this statement, "Who?"

"Give me a moment and I'll explain everything."

After a slight pause, the door in front of Link opened as Zelda stuck her head around. "We're all ready for you."

Link swore silently but followed Zelda through the door. The King sat at his throne and watched while Zelda led Link towards him. Link noticed the King was hunched over slightly with a weary expression seemingly plastered on his face.

The King's shoulders straightened, "Thank the goddesses you're here Link! Did you know Zelda isn't going to marry Marth, because of another man?"

Link nodded

"Do you know who he is?"

He nodded again

"Well who is he? Is he a good man? For goddesses sake man, tell me who he is!"

Link paused for a moment while he gathered himself enough to answer the Kings question since he still had a little bit of pain when he talked. "Me."

"YOU!" The King screeched "But Zelda, he's not royal blood, he isn't even noble blood! He's a peasant!"

Zelda calmly eyed her father, but Link could see the fire in her eyes "Yes father, he is, but I love him."

"Zelda please, there must be another eligible suitor of higher social class than the peasants!" The King pleaded

"Oh, of course there is, but the fact remains I love Link, I don't love them, and Link will be my husband"

Link and the King's mouths gaped at Zelda for a moment before the King replied begrudgingly, "I suppose he wouldn't be the worst thing you could have chosen, but the fact still remains. He is a peasant."

"Father" she sighed, "tradition says that I should marry a man from either the noble or royal class. The key word being 'tradition', nowhere does it say that I have to, but if you would humor me with a small feast to celebrate the long stretch of peace in Hyrule, I will agree not to marry a peasant."

Link blanched, "Zelda wh…" he was silenced by the mischievous look on her face.

The King looked at her suspiciously, but she gave her word to not marry a peasant. "Very well, in four days time we will have your feast."

"Thank you father," she turned on her heel, grabbed Link, and strode out of the throne room, and up to her bedchambers.

"Zelda, do you want to tell me what's going on now?" Link asked, wondering what she had planned.

She laughed quietly "Oh nothing, I just found a way for me to announce our engagement so that my father has no choice but to accept."

"But Zelda, he can turn me down since I'm not royalty, or even a noble."

"Link, Have I ever let you down before?"

"No but…"

"Then just trust me, I have an idea on that too. He never said I couldn't marry you, just that I couldn't marry anyone who was not a noble or royalty."

"I still fail to see where this is going"

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing!"

Link chuckled quietly. "I'd trust you with my life"

"You already did, remember?" His chuckle died as quickly as it started and his face fell, "Link, it's ok, I still love you, and I will, no matter what happens."

"I love you too, Zel"

"All you need to know is that I have something planned but it will only work if done correctly, so during the feast, you need to do exactly what I say."

Link kissed her hand " Anything you say."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end at. I hope to get the next chapter up by at least next week, but don't hold me to it since it is my senior year and my grades require a bit of patch work. I'd like to thank all those who took the time to review.**

**FabledLegend**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I would like to apologize for the amount of time it took for this chapter to be finished, school has been a real pain. Second I would like to apologize for the classic arguement between Zelda and her Father about her arranged marriage. Hopefully this chapter will help ease the unoriginality of the last chapter's ending.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own LoZ**

**Note: Check out Yoru95's story **_Rise of a Knight_**, It helped me gain the courage to write this story and a friend to edit it. :D Thanks Yoru95**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was the day of the celebration and Link was seated next to a few lesser lords and their wives. While everyone talked, Link sweated nervously. He knew what Zelda was planning and was worried about the consequences of such a feat of rebellion on their part. While he thought through the events that had been planned and the empty seat where Zelda's betrothed was supposed to sit, the other guests stood, leaving him as the only one seated for a moment until the lord next to him, whose name might have been Marmac, nudged him quickly. He stood quickly before others could take notice of his social blunder. He looked towards the entrance and saw Zelda smirking at him. She was dressed in a lavender dress that made her look like a goddess: a simple, golden tiara with a small sapphire on her head, and her ceremonial sword hung at her waist. Zelda always insisted on carrying it with her because it could be used as a real sword but it also went really well with most of her dresses.

"Good evening" she began "I am very happy to see all of you have made it here safely, not that there has been much trouble in the Kingdom these past few years"

_It's almost time,_ Link thought

"I would like to begin this celebration a bit differently than we normally would. Normally I would stand up here and deliver a long speech on various subjects pertaining to Hyrule, but instead I have a matter that has been brought to my attention, that requires a bit of delicate touch."

_Here it comes,_ his palms sweated like crazy

"Link, please stand and step forward."

Link felt every pair of eyes focus on him and he **saw** the King lean forward.

Zelda turned and addressed the crowd before she continued.

"Now, Link here asked me to marry him," she waited for the awws to die down ,since most people liked Link, before she continued, "but I was told that since he is not a noble, I cannot marry him no matter how much I love him. So…"

"Kneel" she whispered to Link

"I, Princess Zelda, thank Link for his services as my protector and savior of Hyrule…and hereby knight him," she unsheathed her sword and tapped it on each of his shoulders, "Sir Link, Hero of Hyrule."

The room erupted into chaos as the lords and ladies understood what was happening around them. The King sat back and watched for a while, listening to what people were. He heard a few objections to what had just happened, but most people where in awe of what the two had done and no matter what he had said about her not marrying Link, he actually liked Link. He was hard working and dedicated, he took time to help those that needed it, he was an honest and good man, and most importantly, he loved Zelda enough to defy his King. Being defied should have angered him, but instead he felt himself smile as he looked at the two young people who had not moved from their ceremonial positions: Link still kneeling in front of Zelda who waited patiently. After a few more moments of hearing the arguments around him, he called for silence, which happened almost immediately.

"I may not like how you went about fixing this problem, but I have always liked and respected Link…I will not object to his being knighted," the people began to argue amongst themselves again, but were silenced when the King waved his hand dismissively, "but I believe there is more to this deception…and celebration, than the period of peace I was led to believe it was for." He turned his attention back to Link and Zelda, when he turned, so did the rest of the guests.

Link swallowed nervously a few times, "Zelda, now that I have the proper title, will you marry me?"

The hall went silent as Zelda answered "Of course, I would have married you even without the title."

Link stood up, grabbed Zelda's hand, and led her to her seat and he sat down next to her.

"Of course…" started the king, "we have to tell Marth that he will no longer be marrying you, Zelda."

Zelda smiled slightly, "I believe that Link has already informed Marth that his…services…will no longer be required."

"It's true your majesty, I have already let him know, and he left earlier this afternoon."

"You see father, everything has been taken care of…now…let the real celebration commence."

As Zelda finished talking, servants walked in from the hallway carrying trays upon trays of meat, bread, and sweets, with a small band of musicians playing a lively tune for the dinner guest's enjoyment while they ate.

While the guests were eating, Link just watched the people around him until he felt a small tap on his leg. When he looked down, he saw that Zelda's hand was resting on his leg, and he reached down and grasped her hand with his. He looked over slightly and noticed a smile on the corners of her mouth as she was turned to talk with one of her advisors.

After the celebration was finished, Link and Zelda walked hand in hand around the moonlit garden as the stars twinkled brightly above them.

Link breathed happily, "I never knew I could be this happy."

Zelda giggled "I did, all I needed was you."

"I'm so glad your father didn't try to stop our little trick, I don't know what I would have done if he had said no."

"I told you he wouldn't; he likes you too much for that. The only reason he was against us marrying in the first place, was because of your title, which we fixed."

"I know, I just love you so much. You're the reason for my existence, a bright light in a world of darkness. Without you, I'm nothing, just another ordinary person."

"Link, you know I feel the same way, and there is nothing that makes me happier than being here with you."

"I know Zel, I feel the same."

They sat and talked until dawn, when Zelda fell asleep in Link's arms.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, but I'll never know if you don't leave a review.**

**I hope to get chpter 7 up as soon as possible, but I'll admit, I'm having some trouble writting it, so it might be a while. Sorry. :/**

**FabledLegend**


End file.
